What The Poor Man Can Give
by BerryRain
Summary: A Misunderstanding, and a Dinner" Carter and Serenity clear up the Claire issue and share a dinner. ON HIATUS
1. Hands, and the Winter's Cold

Quite a few people liked the Carter one-shot I made so I turned it into a series. I'm glad I'm not the only Carter fan girl out there... Oh well. This is the same Serenity from the one-shot, which is good because you definately get to see more of her character.

I actually received 5 reviews in 1 day!! O.o 8 in two. .

So thank you to:

Kisa-chan-2006, kelley28, klutz586, Awesome Rapidash, Ekoaleko, MyShadowsThorn, TheScarletSky, and Momo-chan12

Ah yes. The K names stick together. Oh and My religion doesn't allow priest to be married too...But Pastors...

* * *

**What The Poor Man Can Give**

Carter took a step out of the church doorway. The snow crunched beneath his feet, and the air was smooth, crisp. He drew in a deep breath. Today was the 28th of Winter. Two days until the New Years Festival. He always watched the sunrise. Something about the colors…yeah. Definitely the colors.

_Spring,_ he thought. _What a wonderful time of year._

Carter spun on his heel into the graveyard. It irked him ever so slightly at how ignorant some people can be. He had to repeatedly tell tourists that a "cemetery" wasn't connected to a church as a graveyard was. It must've been that some many people got it wrong, that he began to get tired of correcting everyone. Though, he wasn't too peeved when she got it wrong…

"_Eh! I'm so sorry!_"

"_Heh. It's quite alright._"

"_I'll remember from now on, I promise!_"

"_I have no doubt in my mind that you won't._"

He chuckled to himself and knelt down to bless the graves, taking note of all the ones that must be cleaned. Which basically meant every single one. Most likely she will ask to help.

"Carter!"

_Speak of the Anti-Goddess._ Carter smiled involuntarily, not that he really cared. "Good morning, Serenity!" He called over his shoulder. He dared stand up and watch as the sweet Serenity came to halt. She was just an arm's reach away.

"And good morning to you, too." Her pink lips formed a tired smile. "I take it you're taking note of which graves need to be cleaned?"

"All of them." Carter loved to talk to her. It was so easy. He especially loved it when… "No boyfriend for me to interrogate, _yet_?"

Serenity flushed. "I wish you wouldn't talk like that." …She turned her many shades of red.

Carter stroked her feathery hair. "I can't help myself."

The wind blew through the bare branches as the first rays of winter's light reflected onto the snow, brightening up Serenity's ginger orange eyes. Her shoulder length hair caressed her sun kissed cheek. Carter lost all train of thought. All he could think of was, _I think my favorite color is orange now...Or maybe Brown. No, definately orange._

"The wind has been strong lately." Serenity commented.

Carter shook himself conscious. "Yes, I hope there isn't a snow storm coming soon. Keiko's house will suffer serious damage."

"How is Cliff by the way?"

Cliff. Keiko, the farmer, found him collasped in the snow two days ago in Rose Square. She was so scared. She hasn't left his bedside since then. She had a picture of Cliff and his family and has yet to give it to him. "_I don' wanna wake 'im, ya know?_" Carter knew. It was funny. He could plainly see the love the two shared for each other. They were like his family. They _were_ his family. Not Serenity though, until recently when Keiko dragged her into the Church. Carter found it humorous when Keiko explained the simularities between Cliff when he first came to town and Serenity.

"He's still in bed." Carter finally answered after the narraration was finished.

"And Keiko?"

"Still sitting next to him, waiting for him to wake up."

Serenity's eyes became sad. "I see. So will you allow me to give a helping hand with washing the graves this year, since Keiko and Cliff clearly have their own plans?" Carter's favorite game: Teasing Cliff and Keiko's relationship when they weren't around.

"I should hope so. It's time they stopped dancing around eachother and finally allow themselves some privacy."

Serenity laughed. "Oh my, when you say it, it sounds almost sinful."

Her laugh is contagious; Carter joined in. "Just a talent I picked up. And, yes, you can help me clean the graves."

"In that case..." She reached into the picnic basket Carter hadn't even noticed until now. It was emitting a sweet fragrence. "I made a cake yesterday, but I still have some left over. Would you like it?" She held a plate, wrapped in plastic wrap, to his chest. He gratefully accepted it.

"So, are you implying, Ms. Serenity, that if I hadn't accepted your offer, then you wouldn't have given me anything?" Carter tried to feigned smugness, but it wasn't quite working out.

Serenity beamed. "Darn." She, too, was unsuccessful at faking seriousness, and snapped her fingers in defeat. "I was found out."

"Good thing I said 'yes' or I wouldn't have breakfast this morning." Wrong thing to say. Serenity flashed the smile. The one that said "I'm upset but I'm not going to bother you with that thought".

Carter held the cake in his right hand. "Serenity."

"Yes?"

"Hold up your right hand."

Serenity cocked her head to the side and gave Carter a quizzical look before doing what he said. At least the smile was gone. She held it with the palm staring him in the face. He pressed his palm to hers and lined up there fingers perfectly. Her hand was slender, with a small, dry palm. Her fingers were definately skinner than Carter long, square ones. His palm was bigger than hers, but not by much.

"Elementry."

Carter abruptly stopped studying there hands. "I'm sorry?"

Serentity appearently was also out of it, because she was also abruptly ripped from dreamland. "Your palm...It's and elementry palm. You're a kind man, generally hands-on. You love to play, but can sit down and relax, too. Most people who have this kind of hand aren't disliked by anyone, really, and tend to be liked much by children."

Carter stared at her for a moment. "That was incredible." He balanced the cake on top of the nearest gravestone and held both of her hands between his. They were freezing, he noticed. He rubbed them between his trying to warm them. "You need gloves."

"Yes, I know. As soon as I save up enough money I'll buy a pair."

Carter glanced from her hands to her face. "Y-You're lips are blue!" He took her moment of shock to look over her. She was wearing her summer clothes! Her knee-length green skirt, her yellow sleeveless-shirt, she wasn't even wearing shoes, but sandals! "Serenity, what were you thinking?! Come inside, now." Carter removed his coat and placed it around Serenity's shoulders and picked her up as he would a bride.

"C-Carter?!" She clutched herself to his body.

"I'm not letting you walk in the snow anymore. You are going to stay in the Church until you warm up, then I'll carry you to the Inn where you will stay until you at least buy a pair of shoes." Carter heard the sternness in his voice and smiled to make up for it. "Alright?"

Serenity nodded. She finally allowed herself to shiver. Carter opened the door and closed it behind him. He walked to the back of the Church and opened the confessional door. "Carter? You can set me down now."

"Alright." He layed her down on the futon. Her confused face mixed with a fluster and embarassed look. Carter kept both hands on either side of her and leaned in steadily. "I'm hungry..." He murmured.

Serenity swallowed a lump in her throat, but it immediately returned.

Carter stood. "How dissapointing. I left that cake out there, didn't I?" He glanced down at Serenity. "Made you think something **interesting**, didn't I?" He laughed.

Serenity laughed with relief. "Yes, well, I would be lying if I said I didn't think anything."

He smiled. "I don't have any shoes but you can borrow my coat. Let me think. Where did I put it?"

* * *

Heh heh, made you think Ol' Carter was up to no good didn't I? Aw right! - I'll try to update soon I promise! 


	2. The Winter's Cold, and a Snow Storm

Oi, sorry it took so friggin long (sarcasim)...LOL I think I like this story more than that CliffFarmer story I was working on. Anyhoo, thank you to Momo-chan12, Klutz586, AwesomeRapidash, MyShadowsThorn, and SerenePirate (coughhaleycough) for the reviews -

* * *

**What the Poor Man Can Give**

Serenity's hands were trembling. She held the tea cup to her lips and drank it clean.

Carter watched her carefully. He couldn't resist how cute she looked with the sleeves of his coat hiding her fingers. He sipped his tea slowly. "More?"

"Please." She held out her cup. Carter poured her more and she drank it more civily. "You don't have to do this."

He took another sip. "Yes I do. I don't want you catching a cold or anything of that nature."

Serenity remained silent and wrapped the coat closer around her body. Carter touched her hand. "You're still pretty cold." He set his cup down on the floor and made his way around the electric burner and pulled his chair next to her. He then sat down and wrapped his arms around her. She swallowed another lump in her throat. Carter could feel the absence of heat beneath the coat. He rubbed her arms. "Feeling any warmer?"

"Yes, thank you." Serenity adjusted herself in her seat so she was somewhat seated in Carter's chair as well as her own. Carter took a leap and layed his head upon her own. He withheld a sigh. She giggled. "Thank you, Carter. Thank you very much."

_She still has yet to understand my intentions..._

All was silent in the church, save for the quiet hum of the burner in front of the two. The blue flame cast long shadows on the walls. The light made Serenity's eyes flicker like fire, Carter had noted.

**_Pic_ **

Serenity jumped at the small sound and spilled tea in her lap. "Kya! Ow ow ow! It's hot!" She cried.

Carter abruptly released her. "Hold still! I'll get a towel." He jumped up from his seat and snatched the towel off the bed. "Take this. I'll get a pair of pants." He rumages around the trunk in the corner as Serenity dabbed at the tea on her skirt. None of the tea made it to the floor.

"I'm sorry." Her sigh is dripping with meloncholy.

Carter tossed a pair of jeans he hadn't worn since he came to Mineral Town over his left arm. "For what?"

Serenity hesitated, as if she wasn't quite sure herself. "For spilling your tea..."

The pastor laughed. "Is that all? That was merely an accident."

"But-"

"Hush." He put a gentle finger on her lips. "Next time you attempt to apologize be sure to have a good reason for doing so."

She nodded. "Right."

"Here. You need to change out of that skirt." He handed her his jeans and walked out of the confessional. He leaned against the wall next to the door and listened as the ruffling of cloth echoed off the walls of the church.

"I'm decent."

Carter popped back in through the door and took in the site. The object of his affection, pulling her pants a tad higher every time they were threatening to slip off her hips. He stifled a laugh. "Those pants are much too big for you."

Serenity sighed. "Well, if you have some string or preferably a belt, I could relax and you can laugh without offending me."

"I have a belt...Somewhere..." The golden-haired pastor dug through his trunk, looking for said object. "Found it. Hold up your shirt for a moment." The poor lady gaped at Carter in complete discomposure. "I don't mean all the way. I just mean so I can get the belt on you. The loops on those pants are tricky. I doubt you will be able to get them or yourself without some complications."

Serenity proceeded to lift her shirt just above the hips. Just as she did her pants proceeded to slide south for the Winter. She caught them before Carter got a free show. Not that she would know until he said something. Or nothing.

"Good catch." He chuckled. "Darn. The belt is too big. Hold on a minute, I'll put another hole through it." He retreated back to the trunk and returned with a screw driver, which he held patiently over the flame.

"Carter...?"

"Yes?"

Serenity's eyebrows furrowed. "I wish..."

Carter stared up into Serenity's burning eyes. "...Yes?"

"I wish I wasn't blind." She blurt out. She sniffed the heat of the screw driver as it put an extra hole through the leather.

Carter sighed. "I know, Serenity." Just as Serenity hated how Carter was poor, Carter hated how Serenity was blind.

He looked out the window when he was finished fastening the belt. "Now about that noise..."

"Oh, you don't think a bird flew into the window do you?" Serenity asked, shaken by the mere thought.

"No, the sound was much to small. It sounded more like a peeble."

She cocked her head to the side. "Do you think someone outside wanted our attention?"

Just then, the church window burst open, releasing a icy gust of wind into the room, carrying snow with it. Carter fought with the window, finally succeeding in shuting and locking it. "No." he panted. "I think the snow storm dropped by for a visit."

* * *

Hmm...this was _really_ short. I'll have to make the next one longer. thinking hard Ah well. Review if you don't mind. - I wanna see some new usernames, people. 


	3. A Snow Storm, and a Photo

Sorry it took awhile. I've been busy and lazy.

I'm pretty happy about catching everyone of guard with Serenity's blindness. Serious plot twist, I know.

Actually, I was writing a Chang Wufei story (from Gudam Wing) and the main character is a young girl, much like Serenity, named Marina. Well I was writing and realized the similarities between the two. Only difference was that Marina was blind...

So I threw in the blindness for the heck of it. Enjoy!

* * *

**What The Poor Man Can Give**

Carter looked out of the glass pane window. The shudders banged loudly against the side of the Church. He knew he really shouldn't be standing there in case the window broke. He looked at the floor. The shadows danced around the stone tiles. The burner was still going.

_There is no doubt that we will lose power..._ Just as the thought crossed Carter's mind the burner shut off and everything went black.

A sleeping Serenity stirred and awoke, "Did the power go out?" She asked in a whispery morning voice.

The pastor smiled inspite of himself and his current sightless state. Her voice was so soft when she first woke up. "Yes, Serenity. The burner has cut off and I'm sure if I could afford to heat this Church then that wouldn't be working either." He rubbed his bare arms. The windows rattled, threatening to burst open. The two could hear the wind whistling outside. It was then the realization of his current predicament hit him.

Serenity sensed the cold darkness surrounding herself and Carter. "Can you see?"

Not wanting to answer truthfully, he hesitated, debating whether or not to lie. She caught him.

"I can hear you hesitating. Please, don't lie for my sake. I'm sure you wouldn't be good at it, anyway."

Carter attempted to feel his way over to the futon. "I would confess before the lie escaped my lips," he chuckled.

**_Clang._**

Serenity gave a yelp of surprise as the sound of a sightless pastor unintensionally kicking a metal burner across a stone floor echoed off the walls. "S-sorry!" she apologized frantically, "I didn't mean to cry out! I mean-uhm-Sorry..."

"Serenity." he sighed in exasperation.

"I know, I know. Don't apologize without a good reason. I can't help myself. I'm sorr-" she abruptly stopped herself before Carter could say anything.

He shook his head and felt around with his feet. "Serenity, keep talking. I'll follow your voice."

"Carter, you are directly in front of me."

He poked at the futon with his toe. She was right. He cautiously lowered himself to the floor next to it. "Are you scared?"

"What for?" Serenity asked with a surprisingly bitter taste to her words. "I'm surrounded by dark everyday."

"Oh." was all the pastor could manage to say to her curt reply.

The windows rattled even more violently than before.

Serenity's warm and apologetic hand wrapped itself around Carter's, "But I could use a hand to hold..." she murmured.

He smiled at her, but then remembering that she couldn't see it even if she wasn't blind, gave her an assuring squeeze.

"Your hand is freezing." She noted, and felt his arm. "You have goosebumps, too. Is it really that cold without that tiny burner on?"

_It isn't the temperature giving me goosebump_, he wanted to say, but held his tongue. Now is a good time, but he didn't have the courage to tell her right yet.

A muffled flapping noise was heard. The air shifted and a warm blanket was draped around his shoulders. He pulled it closer, but then, thinking of Serenity, positioned himself next to her and flung it over her body as well. He snuggled into the sheets and made himself comfortable.

"There was a game," Serenity started and curled up against Carter's side, "My father used to play it with me whenever the power went out."

"Did the power got out often?"

"Yes. We used to play it for hours, waiting for the power to return to us. Such fond memories. Here's how you play. I say the name of a person in the town and whatever the last letter sounds like or is, you say a name that starts with that."

Carter thought this over in his mind. "...What?"

Serenity laughed, "I'm sorry, I confused you didn't I? Let's say for instance, I said 'Carter'. Then you would say, maybe, 'Ruby'. Okay?"

"I see. Let's try it shall we? Why don't you go first?" He stretched out his arms on either side of him, his right arm touching Serenity's head. "Use my arm as a pillow. I don't mind."

She silently obeyed. "Carter."

"Yes?" he turned his head to where hers presumably was. His nose touched hers and he realized just how close they really were. The pastor calmly turned his face to the ceiling.

"It's the start of the game."

"Oh, uh..." Carter's composure was slipping rapidly. He prayed to Goddess that the wind was too loud to allow his heartbeat to reach Serenity's ears.

"I said 'Carter'."

"Right. Ruby."

"Ee--Ee...ah..."

"I won?"

"Yes, you did. You see, if your opponent can't think of a name then you win."

Carter smiled. "Oh, it is implied that I am smiling."

"And it is implied that I am rolling my eyes." Serenity giggled. "It _is_ your turn."

"Serenity."

"Ee...You won again. Good job. This is your first time playing, too."

"It is implied that my smile grew."

"It is implied that it is your turn again." she teased.

"Elli."

"You win..."

"Mary."

"You won, yet again..." her mood was beginning to sour.

"How about if you go next?"

"Fine then. Claire."

"Rick."

"Karen."

Carter laughed, "We have a lack of name variety in this town."

Serenity nodded into his arm and rolled onto her stomach. "Why don't we just use names that we know?"

"Or if we are stuck, we are allowed three names that aren't the names of anyone in town." he suggested.

"Alright, then. Let's try it. Carter."

"Ruby."

"Irene."

"Amy."

"Isabella."

"Anna."

"Ann."

"Naomi."

"Ig."

"Ig...?" Carter raised an unseen eyebrow.

Serenity explained, "I used to have a dog by the name of Ig."

"I see. Gray."

"Ino." Serenity yawned. "Excuse me..."

"Oscar."

"Rick."

"Karen."

"Nicolas. Oh, wait, you won again."

Carter chuckled cheerfully, "I was just about to correct you."

"Yes, I already had used my three names." She yawned again.

"Sleep." The pastor ordered the lady next to him gently.

She shook her head into the crook of his neck. _Does she realize what she is doing?!_ "I'm not tired."

He stroked her hair carefully. "You obviously are. Sleep. When you wake up, the storm will most likely be over."

The blind beauty nodded. "If you...insist."

The wind quieted down at that instant, as if it, too, wanted her to sleep. Carter could hear the soft breathing of the sleeping Serenity. His heart ached.

_Oh, Goddess, please don't do this to me. Don't tourture me any further,_ he begged.

"Carter...your heart...fast..."

He swore his heart had stopped beating at that moment.

"Cake...?"

_She's talking in her sleep,_ he released a chest loosening sigh. _Thank Goddess..._

"Carter..." she murmured.

"You talk so clearly in your sleep," he teased, "You may want to be careful or you might say something you don't want my to he--"

"I love you."

It was then that Carter had first felt what it was like to blush.

* * *

Serenity sure does fall asleep fast. Hoh-boy. I wonder how this is gonna turn out. Next chapter: Confessions, and a Photo. See ya next time! - 


	4. A Photo, and Confessions

**Didn't get a bunch of reviews last chapter...**

**School must have gotten in the way. But yes it was very, VERY fluffy.**

**Ugh...Now everywhere I look someone has a story with a character named Serenity...It makes me sad. First it was Claire. Now Serenity. Serenity is a name meaning peace (duh, KC. Gawsh everyone knows that stoopid!!). But I saw one story where the farmer was a wild child...named Serenity. T-T**

**Guh. Pointless rant over with, I actually got this chapter up in a rush so I didn't even show it to my beta-reader, but I wanted it up fast so people knew that I started the name train!! (My, my. Posessive, aren't we?) Well sit back and relax, cuz this one may get fluff-eh.**

* * *

**What the Poor Man Can Give**

"Shush! Don' wake 'em up!"

"Are you sure we should be doing this?"

"Course not. Now help me work this t'ing."

"You have to press this button here. See?"

"I knew t'at..."

"Maybe you should turn it on though."

"Why...?"

"Well, think about it. If you turn it on then it'll wake them up and they'll both be completely mortified when they see what we have in our hands."

"One flaw."

"W...what?"

"Serenity's blind."

"..."

"..."

"I'll think of something."

"Yer pretty evil when ya set yer mind to it."

"Ha ha. Yeah, I guess I--"

"I like t'at in a guy."

"..."

_Snap._

"There we go. Now turn it on and do it."

_Snap._ A brief flash of light burned through Cthe pastor's eyelids. Serenity stirred and sat up.

"Claire? Cliff? What--" her sentence was interrupted by a deep yawn. "--What are you doing here?"

Carter decided to make it known that he was awake. He lifted himself from the warmth of the futon and looked around. The winter sun was shining through the glass pane and snow had piled up on the window sill. The events of the night before were remembered almost instantly.

_I love you._

The pastor shoved the words into the back of his mind to speculate later. "What are you two doing here?"

"Uh, hello?" Claire moved to Cliff's side and gestured broadly to him. "Don'tcha notice anything?"

"Good morning!" he smiled cheerily.

Serenity smiled at him and Carter felt a pang of jealousy for the first time. "I'm glad you're okay." he said.

"As am I." Serenity commented.

Claire smiled affectionately at Cliff. "Same here. Ya know what? We should celebrate."

"Yes, we should." Carter agreed.

Cliff picked the camera from Claire's hands and shook the polariod hanging out of it. "This is a nice picture we took of Serenity and Carter in such close proximity of eachother, isn't it, Claire?"

Claire leaned against him, peering at the poto. "Yep, sure is." She glances at the two before them and stifled a laugh. "Yer faces are priceless. I swear, I've never seen ya blush before."

_B-blush?!_ Carter finally noticed the fire burning on his cheeks. He looked to his side and his eyes met the form of a flustered Serenity, looking at the ground. "May I have that photograph?"

The photographers in training exchanged glances. Cliff shrugged and Claire handed him the photo, "Sure. Whatever."

In an instant, the pastor was dangling the photo by a string over the burner, watching as the flame swalloed it whole. Cliff and Claire watched in horror.

"H-Hey!"

"Ya did'n' even look at it!" the farmer exclaimed.

"Is something burning?" Serenity sniffed the air.

Carter tossed the charred picture on the stone floor and watched the ashes blow away. He turned back to the other three with an eerily natural smile. "There. Now that that's over with, why don't we go to the Inn for breakfast to celebrate Cliff's recovery?" He picked up his pastor's jacket and helped Serenity into it. she flushed. Claire shoved Carter to the side. "Uhwuh?"

She pinched Serenity's cheeks pink. "That was soooo cuh-ute!!" she gushed. "Here. Hold up your hand to your lip like this, okay hold it. Now the other hand at'cher chin. No, no. Keep the sleeves covering your hands. It's adorable. Ooh! Maybe if we have the shoulder of the jacket come off like this...And, and pull your hand over your bare shoulder like this and put the pillows here and push your skirt up just enough to expose your midthigh and then cover you knee with the blanket..."

Carter watched as the former New York model moved her newly found subject around. He glanced at Cliff, who displayed a far off expression plastered onto his face. The pastor waved his hand in front of the boy's face. He snapped back to attention.

"Huh?" he looked around.

"You were staring at _her_ again." he teased.

A look of disbelief spread across Cliff's face, starting at his eyes and ending with his mouth, which dropped open, welcoming any and all flies within the church to come in. "You...You aren't serious are you?"

Carter smiled and turned his attention back to the girls. "You need to tell her how you feel." he said more to himself then the confused young man next to him.

"But..." Cliff started, trying to find words. "There are...better guys around. Much better than me. They can provide for her. I mean, Tim can keep her healthy, Rick could take care of the animals, Gray could fix her tools and help her aroundd the fields, then you have Kai, who's just a lady's man either way you look at him and they're all so much better than me and--" he paused for breath and inhaled deeply. "I have...nothing to give her."

"Yes you do!" Serenity spoke up, still not moving from her current position.

Claire looked from her to Cliff. "What are you talking about?"

"Cliff, you have your love to give her." she continued.

Carter placed his hand on Cliff's shoulder. "That is all she needs."

"Do you really think so?"

The pastor nodded. Serenity smiled. Claire fumed.

"So, **Cliff**." Claire spat. Cliff shrank back. "Who is this _she_ we're all talking about?" Her voice was cold, steely. The bling young lady flinched.

Carter searched for an explaination to save Cliff, or an excuse to leave. Before he reached a conclusion, the farmer stormed out of the room, and by the sound of the church door slamming, out of the building as well. Cliff, upon realizing what had just happened, ran after her, his love.

"Claire, wait!"

The church door slammed again, and suddenly everything became eerily quiet. No sould was made. Serenity released the air from her chest. It was then the Carter realized he had been holding his breath as well.

"Do you think--" the young lady flinched as her voice pierced the silence. "Do you think they will both be alright?"

Carter thought for a moment. He, honestly didn't have any idea. Claire could hold a grudge, but Cliff has been known to say just about anything, so long as it's a true statement, to keep her from staying mad at him. This is the perfect opportunity to finally tell her how he feels.

_That was rather hypocritical of me to say such a thing. I've had the opportuniy to tell Serenity plenty of times but I've never taken them. Might as well take my chance now._ Carter sighed. "Serenity, I--"

"I had a dream last night." she whispered.

Carter stopped himself. "About what?"

She closed her eyes and hesitated, as if pulling the dream from the inner depths of her mind." I was in a space. It was white with opaque black...gear like things. I wasn't floating or anything. There was a floor, but it blended in with the scenary. At first, I was happy because I could see. But then...then..." she paused. Carter reached to grasp her hand. "I saw my father." he halted and put his hand back down. "He was walking away. But the wierd thing is, he was holding a half eaten apple, which is odd because he hates apples."

Instantly, Carter knew what was going to be siad, and his heart sank. "And in a desperate attempt to get him to stop, you told him you loved him." A wave of meloncholy washed over him. "Because you didn't want him to go like he did."

"Well, yes. After I heard a pulse."

"A pulse?" _My pulse, no doubt._

"I thought it was yours."

"Spot on." Carter muttered.

"I beg your pardon?"

Carter mental scolded himself. "Please continue."

"Right..." Serentiy seemed hesitant. "I called you, but you didn't answer, and, for some odd reason," she chuckled. "I asked you if you ate the cake I gave you. That's when I realized that you weren't really there..."

Carter thought. _Wait. Then maybe she said 'I love you' twice. Maybe she said it to her father and _then _to me-- _

"And that's when I told my father I loved him."

All remaining hope in Carter's being was destroyed. _And she has no idea..._

"By then he was gone and I woke up."

The pastor stood, emotionless for the first time. "Come on, Serenity." He took her by the hand and lifted her off the futon, not bothering to fix the jacket that Claire so lovingly rearranged. "I'll take you to the Inn."

When they got outside, Carter scooped her up and trudged through the snow, not bothering to tell Serentiy about the cake that he found smeared all over the front of the door. She adjusted her jacket. "It's cold."

"Yes, it is." He repiled flatly. He glanced at Serenity's guilty face. "The snow isn't as piled up as I had imagined it would be." he added cheerily.

The young lady didn't repond, her eyes downcast.

"Listen to me! I'm not talking about Ann!"

The pastor's ears perked up at the voice and Serenity snapped back to attention. The entrance to Rose Square was directly in front of them.

"You sure are getting defensive!"

He stealthilymoved to the corner and crouched down behind the flower wall, his mouth to Serenity's ear. "As you've probably already guessed, it's Claire and Cliff."

"You're the one getting defensive!" Cliff snapped back, "What are you not telling me?!"

"If you love Ann then just say so!"

"This isn't about Ann!"

"Whatever, I'm through!"

"Now Claire is running towards the farm. Oh Cliff caught her arm." Carter whispered to Serenity, his lips brushing against her ear. "Cliff's face is red..."

"I don't love Ann, okay?" he took a deep breath. "You."

"Claire's fists balled up."

"What?"

"Her teeth are gritted."

"I said you! Okay? I love you--"

_Slap._

"**_DON'T LIE TO ME!!!_**" she cried.

"Claire...slapped Cliff...And wrenched her arm away...and..." he trailed off.

Cliff held his cheek. His knees hit the ground, his eyes wide. Claire turned away and ran off, leaving her tears behind.

All was quiet. Serenity trembled and began struggling against the iron cradle Carter formed with his arms. He let her go and she ran to him and embraced him in a fit off tears. Carter stood and watched.

_Jealousy is a terrible, terrible thing. _Carter lifted his head to the untainted snow caressing his face and hair. _And I hope this is the last time I ever experience it._

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I like reviews. It makes KC feel loved. - But it isn't a must for me.**

**Heh heh. I just went a ripped that all away from you all didn't I? :D**


	5. Confessions, and a Misunderstanding

**Author Junx: Uhm...Don't kill me? Im' sorry for being away for so long. And I'm soooo sorry for not update...Which is the same as not being around...B-But I made an extra longish chapter!! ...But it doesn't have any...uhm... -hides-**

* * *

**What the Poor Man Can Give**

**Confessions, and a Misunderstanding**

Carter's fingers touched the door handle, frozen with the frost. His mind slowly unclouded from the heart piercing thoughts fogging up his senses. How'd he get there in the first place? Just a moment ago he was in Rose Square…

"_Carter? I'm going to the Inn with Cliff, I have to make sure he's alright. I may or may not see you tomorrow. It depends upon how he feels in the morning."_

The pastor's head touched the door lightly as the voice in his head detoured through his chest and settled into his stomach. The sickening feeling of jealously and exanimation mixed into fatigue and the pastor opened the door, stumbling into the church, darkened with the lack of sun filtering in bright colors through the stained glass. Were the colors reflecting on the floor when he left with Serenity? He couldn't remember…The ache was choking his brain of oxygen. He wasn't breathing. He couldn't breathe. How do such simply, kind words have such an effect on his body? Obviously it was the same. Obviously. The pleasures of love, the heart beats, the blushing, the breathing. It can all be counteracted with jealously, anger, the sickening feeling of heart break, even if that heartbreak was all in your head. Even if your love didn't mean to say it. Even if she didn't know she was hurting you.

Carter's sight blurred and he fell against the door of the confessional, his hand warily reaching for his chest. The room spun, upsetting his balance. He looked to the futon. There she was. The beauty who unknowingly occupied his heart, staring up at him, smiling. "_Carter…_" he sweet voice teased. "_Come here, Carter. Sit with me._"

The pastor smiled. His love, staring right at him, a sly smile on her face, asking him to accompany her on the futon. The bed. His heart fluttered as he smiled drunkenly.

"Serenity…" he slurred quietly. He stumbled to the futon and tripped, falling onto his beloved who vanished into the echo of his fall, and darkness consumed his being.

* * *

A cool hand touched his forehead, seeming to caress it as a gentle friend. The caress was silent, as a cat rubbing against the wall. The gentle hand multiplied and turned into two strong arms that rolled the pastor over onto his back. The gentle hand then came back, caressing his neck, tracing down to his chest, pushing the cloth of his shirt aside…This wasn't right. The hand was too small. Too rough. As soon as the thought crossed his mind, a pair of hard lips caressed the skin of his neck.

Carter shoved away from the lips, and snatched the hands up, holding them away from his tense body. His eyes wandered a face. Tear streaked. Blank. Confused. Hurt. Sick. Pale. Claire's. Carter's breath released in a ragged fury. "Claire? What's the matter? What are you—" His sentence was cut off. Even as Claire's hard lips met his, he could tell she was hurt. Her eyes never closed, just stayed, half-open, no fire burning on the other side. Her mouth was limp, not testing, not moving, nothing. She wasn't there. She was just…there. Her body. Empty. This wasn't Claire. This was the absence of Claire.

Carter placed his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her away, as if she were glass. His voice portrayed the same gentleness as his hands, "Claire, pull yourself together. Tell me what's wrong." The farmer's face remained unchanged, showing no flicker of recognition. "Claire? Claire." He shook her slowly. "Clai—"

Again, interrupted. An unwanted pleasure coursed through his nerves, beginning and ending in the groin. Her small hands massaging every inch of him. Feelings, unfamiliar to Carter, began to show their ugly selves. Lust. Ragged breath. Flushed faces. Fogged windows. Temptation at its highest peak. Caressing. Petting. Kissing. A shirt falls to the sheets. Another shirt. Overalls. Shoes. Breath. Heat. Moans. Stop.

Carter's brain snapped back into the awful reality. "Claire! No!" He shoved her off of his sweating body, knocking her back, toppling off of the futon, her legs spread, her panties showing. Orange. Lacey. The pastor ripped his eyes away. Another new feeling. Guilt. Intense, stomach turning, heart dropping, guilt.

Carter leaned his head against the cold stone wall, gazing upward at the ceiling. "How…could I have…?"

"Carter?" Claire's voiced sobbed. He turned his foggy gaze to her. Her current state of undress was more dressed than what he remembered. Her plaid shirt was still on, her socks too, and her overalls were hanging on by her ankle. Carter's button up was stripped as was his undershirt. His bare chest showing. "I'm sorry…" Claire strained.

The two blonds sat in silence.

Carter breathed deeply. "You're back."

"I was gone?" Claire retorted. She pulled her overalls on and tied the shoulder straps around her waist. "Goddess, I'm such a whore." She smiled ruefully. "I'm sorry, I—"

"Confused?"

"What?"

Carter smiled. "You're feeling broken. You're so used to not feeling love, but lust. Am I right?"

Claire watched him with curious kitten eyes. She plopped down on the futon, not dropping his gaze. "Holy shit, you're right." She pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin. "All my modeling career I was…used to it. Used to being used. I was on the cover of _Sports Illuminated_ because I gave a few guys head and then had a four some...Or maybe a gang bang."

Carter felt his jaw drop. He certainly hadn't expected that degree of...well…**that**. He shook his head at Claire's sheepish grin. "Anyway," she continued and closed her eyes, lifting her head the ceiling. "I got tired after all of that junk. I got a couple STDs, the curable stuff. You know, chlamydia and syphilis. Screwed with my best friend's boyfriend. Damn he was pissed." She stopped and looked at the perplexed Carter, who was overwhelmed with information…disturbing information. "That's right. My best friend was a gay man. And I had sex with a man who had sex with a man. That's when I got gonorrhea. It wasn't until I thought I had HIV that I stopped screwing strangers and stuck with photographers and agents and whatnot. That's when I got pregnant and no one wanted me anymore." She shook her head. "End. In any case…I guess…With Cliff…" her voice broke with a gasp and the tears formed. "Cliff…Oh Cliff…" she buried her head in her hands. "Cliff…" her sobs echoed through the room as she murmured his name.

Carter sighed, another cleansing breath. "Think of this as repenting for your sins." He placed a hand, a fatherly hand, on her back. "You love Cliff. But you are so used to being lusted after instead of loved that when the word love came up you though it was impossible that that love was for you."

"Cliff…I hurt…" Claire hiccupped, rubbing her eyes. "I hurt him…What if he's…what if he…"

"What?" The father asked, rubbing her back, "What would he—"

"Suicide!" she cried. "What if I drove him to insanity! I hurt him!" Her voice quieted. "I hurt him bad…" she hiccupped again.

The pastor stood up, redressing himself, not watching the fresh tears falling down Claire's pale face. "If we go to the Inn…" Carter stopped himself, thinking. Serenity knew that Cliff and Claire were in love with each other. She wouldn't take advantage of the situation if she **was** in love with Cliff. She's too moral. And she's so pro-CliffClaire…She isn't in love with Cliff. She couldn't be. She spends more time with himself than Cliff.

Carter laughed heartily.

"What?" Claire questioned, frustrated. Her sobbing was gone and her fire was back.

He shook his head, the laugh dying down to giggles. "I just…thought of something funny."

* * *

Carter opened the door of Cliff's room, a sheepish farmer at his elbow. The room was musty and dark, an eerily quiet ringing echoing through the air. A dark bed sat by the window, a shape sunken in the sheets. Serenity sat, staring straight ahead, alert. "Come in. But be quiet. I just got him to sleep." She turned. "Carter? Can you get me a glass of water, please? I haven't moved since we've gotten here."

Carter studied her back. Her whole body was still, save for her breathing. Like stone. She's normally so airy and light. Her body swaying slightly. But now…

Carter dropped his thoughts and retrieved the water from the downstairs bar, relieved that it was free of cost. He started up the stairs. Upon ascending, the pastor saw a lovely young lady leaning against the wall outside of the door. No Claire in sight.

_From the looks of it, _Carter though to himself,_ I would say that in the minute and a half I was downstairs, Claire managed to usher Serenity out of the room to hoard Cliff all to herself…What a good idea._

The pastor waltzed up next to his love and murmured suavely, "Can I buy you a drink?"

Serenity jumped, clear out of any thoughts that were occupying her senses. "Carter!" She stood, holding her heart. Her eyes were the size of tea saucers and her body was tense. But soon, her body relaxed and she fell into Carter's chest, gripping his shirt with one hand. She breathed in and tensed up again.

"You smell like Claire."

The short sentence was enough to make Carter's heart stop.

**Sorry about the lack of fluff...T-T**


	6. A Misunderstanding, and a Dinner

**Author junx: Now I know that when you all write you feel for your character. Well try writing for a character that's been in the shniz hole lately and almost always feels grief. Ugh…I actually feel what Carter feels. It's almost to much. One time I was crying for Gustafa and my mom walked in and flipped a lid.**

* * *

**What the Poor Man Can Give**

**A Misunderstanding, and Scent**

"So…" Serenity took a sip of tea. "It was…somewhat of an accident?"

Carter nodded, relief filling him from the core, spreading to his chest and limbs. "Yes. She was in a state of…exanimation, per say."

The blind beauty nodded in understanding. "I won't ask why. I think I'll wait until she tells me herself."

"I think I'll get a fireplace."

"Carter you're changing the subject." Serenity said warily. She stood up and stretched her back.

Carter looked around the confessional. The brick wall flickered with the light of the burner. His back, facing the window, was chilled, but the limited warmth cast upon his face made up for it. Outside, it was snowing hard. Full blankets were coming down, but Carter knew that the Serenity now, none too happy about the scent of Claire wafting off of his clothes, would rather trudge home in the snow than stay another night. She still had his coat. Knowing her, it wouldn't be long until she tried to give it back.

"I still have your coat, don't I?"

There she goes. "Yes, I believe you do." Carter answered cheerfully, making a fatal attempt to lighten the mode. "I hope you aren't trying to give it back to me. You need it much more than I do." He stood up from his spot on the floor across from her. "I suppose you wouldn't mind me walking your home?"

"I'll give it back to you when we get there." Her voice was still- not cold and lifeless, oh no, her voice still had plenty of life…angry? No. Angry is too strong of a word. Annoyed. No, not that either- irked. Her voice was just…irked. She didn't like it. The physical moments between the two blonds, no matter how many excuses used to wave it off, didn't…well she didn't like it. And Carter's assumption was correct, Serenity didn't want to stay. They aren't even an item and it feels like he cheated on her. And both he and Claire love someone else. Still…

_The lust…the temptation. It was too much. I never feel that towards Serenity_. Carter's brows knit together. _Obviously, I was reverted to a more primitive side of the male sex. Fantastic._

Serenity folded her hands behind her.

_I can't even remember my first kiss. It was so…bland. No passion or love. Just two lips touching. I hadn't kissed a woman since. Or…no, I had. At that party in college. No, wait, I didn't kiss the Headmaster's daughter. We skipped over that part…_Carter chuckled nervously. It wasn't funny, but what else could he do? A mistake like that was just awkward.

Serenity bent her self forward, trying to get a better feel of Carter's face.

That means that Claire was his first kiss in ages. When he had realized he was in love with Serenity he had sworn he would save that kiss for her and her only. He didn't know if he wanted to cry in defeat or laugh in hysteria. He decided he would do both. In one fluid motion, the pastor plopped onto the floor, set his head in his hands, and cried. But with a smile. And a chuckle here and there.

"C-Carter!" Serenity skidded to the floor next to him, not even touching him. "Are you alright?!"

"No!" he laughed. "I'm absolutely terrible!!"

Serenity raised an eyebrow, and, with a motion as fluid as Carter's, removed his wrist from his face and slapped him as hard as she could possibly manage, leaving a red mark across the bottom of his jaw. Seeing that she missed, she grabbed his hand from his jaw and swung her hand back as she prepared for another go. Carter, shocked that she had hit him the first time, was still in a daze.

_She touched me! She touched me! She touched me! _He sang in his head, before Serenity sent another shocking blow, which landed right on his cheek. He stopped crylaughing altogether and watched her.

Serenity, breathless, listened to his silence. "There…now can you please tell me why you were—" she was interrupted by another burst of laughter from the pastor.

"You wanna know why I'm so hysterical?" he asked her…hysterically. "It's because Claire stole the kiss I've saved up since I was a junior in high school!!" he laughed at this tragedy. Serenity just listened to him, staring unbelievingly at where she had figured his body would be. "She, unknowingly, stole the kiss I had saved for you since I'd known you! Isn't that terrible?! It's so bad, and I'm so devastated, I just can't do anything but laugh!! Ah ha ha ha ha!!" Carter's laughter was soon accompanied by his sobs, and Serenity did the only thing she could think to do…

She hit him over the head with the empty tea pot.

* * *

"_Carter," Serenity called him. "Caaaarter…"_

"_Yes, my beloved?" he called back to the church from his secret garden of summer fish truffles. "What is it?"_

_Serenity, more womanly and wider hipped, emerged from the back door of the church in her white sundress. In her arms was a flailing baby. "He's fussing again, love." She smiled ruefully. "Can you please give me a hand? I'll pick the truffles, if you'd like."_

_He smiled excitedly at her, and held out his arms for his newborn son. She smiled, and gently placed the baby in his arms, who, in turn, immediately quieted, and opened his bright orange eyes at Carter. The little thing reached his hand up, trying his hardest to touch his father's face. He laughed his little baby laugh as his father leaned his head down and let the baby's hands wander across his face. Serenity smiled and joined her baby._

"_Now why are __**you**__ joining in?" Carter asked teasingly._

_Serenity smiled, as if he should have known the answer, "Well, maybe I just wanted to __**see**__ your face."_

_The rich pastor grinned. "Oh, really, now? I thought you had it __**memorized**__." _

_She laughed and touched her forehead to his, the hair becoming intertwined. "I love you." She lightly pecked his lower lip. The baby slept, and Carter set it down beside him on the picnic blanket before rolling Serenity under him and giving her a much more passionate kiss._

* * *

As Carter awoke, he drew in a deep breath and stretched. It was a dream. Of course it was a dream. Summer fish truffles? Rich Pastor? A baby? Serenity loving him? Well…he still wasn't sure about that one. And if that was true than the baby would certainly be possible. His lips still tingled from the kiss he and Serenity had shared in his dream.

The church was warm for this time at night, which was odd because snow had piled up to the window outside. The burner was off, but the warmth was not. And Carter soon discovered why. In the middle of the room was a large metal bowl. And inside of it, a fire burned brightly, crackling and snapping at the air. _A…fire?_ His face lit up with the smile of a young child on the Starry Night Festival.

"A fire!!" Carter threw off the covers and jump up, scrambling for the bowl of fire in desperation, almost landing head first into it. He skidded to a halt on his knees and rubbed his hands vigorously in front of the fire. "Goddess, I wonder where it came from," he said to himself, not really wondering at all. He didn't care! It was warm! Hot even! The pastor grabbed his afghan off the futon and folded it up, placing it almost against the metal. "There!" He said to himself proudly. "So that when the fire dies down, I'll still have something to keep me warm." He looked around, "I wish I had some meat or vegetables. I could've cooked something!"

"But then all this food would go to waste," Serenity said from behind him. Carter whirled around, and his eyes caught sight of his love, holding her basket, filled with steamed vegetables, rice, a bottle of wine and…and…

"Oh my Goddess! Is that steak?!" he cried. "I haven't—I mean I never—I—"

She giggled and sat down in front of the fire. "Why yes it is." She began to unpack the basket, setting the plates out first, careful not to burn herself on the hot metal of the fire pit. The eating utensils came next. The agonizing suspense was ripping at his self-control and caused a little string of drool to run do the corner of Carter's mouth, and for once he was thankful that the blind goddess in front of him couldn't see it. Nevertheless, Serenity still chuckled, and slowly pulled a large plastic container of stir-fry out of the basket.

"Now, Carter," She began. "The steak is still uncooked so you'll have to wait until it's finished before you can eat anything, alright? It's should take but a half an hour." She finished innocently.

Carter thought he was going to cry.

"Is it done yet?" Carter strained, his stomach growling furiously.

Serenity flipped the steak and sniffed. "Mmm…almost. Do you mind a little pink in the mid—"

"No, of course not!"

She raised her eyebrows, "Alright, then," and took the steaks off the grill over the fire pit, placing the larger one tenderly on Carter's plate, along with a large helping of stir-fry. Carter himself was clenching his fist, trying to appear polite. Serenity had gotten herself a plate of smaller portions and began cutting the steak. As soon as the meat touched her lips, Carter began furiously cutting and stabbing, scooping the vegetables into his mouth by the forkful. He ate quietly, but quickly, seeming to not be able to get the food into his system fast enough. It just tasted so good.

By the time Serenity was finished poking around for her food and was full, a little less than half of her stir-fry still left on the plate, Carter had already had another two helpings of vegetables.

She closed her eyes and smiled, listening to him eat. "Is it good?"

"Yes!" Carter cried, shoveling another forkful into his already full mouth.

"Thirsty?"

He finished his plate and set it down. "Very much so. May I have a glass of wine?"

"Of course!" The blind beauty chirped. She fumbled for the bottle of wine and felt the bottom of the basket for the two glasses wrapped in cloth. "My original plan was actually to bring you up to Mother's Hill, but since it's snowing so hard it would be incredibly dangerous, and I for one do not wish to take the risk of slipping down a mountain." She struggled with the cork and sighed. "Carter, do you have a bottle opener?"

Carter stood and walked to his trunk in the far right corner of the small apartment. "We should have one…somewhere." He rummaged around the trunk, pulling out first aid kids and dried food. "Uh…somewhere…Around…here…" Finally, he felt a spirally metal object brush against his fingers.

"Got it, yet?" Serenity asked impatiently. "The wine is warming up!"

"Yes, yes, my love. I found it." Carter's heart skipped and sank into his stomach. _I did __**not**__ just say that._ He waited for her response nervously as he sat next to her and took the wine bottle out of her delicate hands. The slightest touch of his fingers against the side of her hand sent his heart soaring into the sky.

It wasn't until the cork popped out of the bottle that Serenity, nerves a bit frayed from the unexpected sound, spoke up. "So," she smiled slyly, "'my love', eh?"

* * *

**Sorry it was so short. I rushed a little trying to get my readers back... But hey! I gave you your Carenity fix, right? Complete with babies and making out!**

**Next chapter: "A Dinner, and a Heart"**


End file.
